Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Mystery Unleashed". Plot (In the continent of Antarctica on the night of the Forbidden Shore, two humans were walking in a forbidden house, checking for clues. One was using a flashlight to check on the footprints of a penguin.) *Human #1: Did you see something down here? *Human #2: No. I see footprints. Keep looking. *Human #3: Myths are being awaken. (The two of them continue to look until a were looking like penguin monster break in the house and see the humans) *Human #1: *fear* Is...that...a...penguin?! *Human #2: Monster! (The Were looking penguin thing scare off the humans from the house, rampaging around the shore) SCOOBY-DOO MEET MUMBLE HAPPYFEET (The Next Morning at Paulet Island, Mumble came for a visit at the beach.) *Mumble: Good morning Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh, hello Mumble HappyFeet. It's good to see you there. *Mumble: Anything exciting? *Esequiel: Not so much. I have some other things to do and i have to work still in the afternoon. *Mumble: Well, mind if i can check into your tickle lab? *Esequiel: Sure. I'll come with you. I have a lot of things to do in the meantime. *Mumble: Then let's go. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Ah. The lab, my home. *Mumble: I didn't know your lab is a home. *Esequiel: Yes. I tell you about this when you first enter my lab. *Mumble: Oh my. How many inventions you have built over the years? *Esequiel: A lot. My tickle torments can only work if someone is having a tickle fetish. *Mumble: Ooh. A laptop. *Esequiel: Don't touch it. It's mine. I use it just to study my goals and experiments. *Mumble: You go to school? *Esequiel: Not anymore. I check on the continent. You know it's cold everyday in the afterlife. I just open up a strange dimension earlier when a mysterious monster came from a portal last night in the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: That's bad. *Esequiel: It almost gave me goosebumps every time i check into one of those creepy things. *Mumble: That shouldn't happen at all my friend. *Esequiel: Yeah, bad times. *Mumble: I wonder what's going on with these dimensions? *Esequiel: One has a WereGuin Monster heading to another world. *Mumble: Oh no, i smell bad news. *Esequiel: Bad news always happen, but you can't help it, right? *Mumble: Yeah... *Esequiel: Now i wonder what's going on with the WereGuin progress? *Mumble: It's about 3 feet tall. *Esequiel: Oh boy. It's bigger as Bigfoot. *Mumble: It might came straight from another dimension and somehow manage to get to the Forbidden Shore. *Esequiel: There might be a clue on how a portal got into the Forbidden Shore to let that monster in. The aliens may know it if i'm not mistaken. *Mumble: That's okay by me. There's two worlds pending on us. *Esequiel: One look strange to me. I wonder what this universe is all about. (In another dimension, three teenagers are seen eating in a plaza on the table. It was two girls and one boy together.) *Daphne: Man, Scooby and Shaggy have been eating all the food at the restaurant next to us. *Velma: I think they're having a good time. *Fred: Good lunch for them. I wonder how they're doing inside? *Daphne: Nah, they're just having fun. *Velma: Yeah. It's all the burgers and hot dogs that they can get. (At a restaurant, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are on the table, eating all the sandwiches in front of the people watching them over a big pile) *Shaggy: Man Scooby, we never get tired of eating. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. I feel hungry. *Shaggy: Look like someone gotta pay up the price. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah. *Shaggy: Ooh, we got ourselves a drink. *drink some soda* *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, bubbles. *drink some soda* *Shaggy: Soda never gets old too, right Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah. *Shaggy: Let's chow on more food. *Scooby-Doo: Oh boy. Yummy yummy. *chow on the burgers* *Shaggy: Alright, Shaggy is in the house. *eat all the burgers. *Scooby-Doo: Hey. *Shaggy: You ate my whole sandwich the other day, now i ate yours. *Scooby-Doo: You win, you're the man. *Shaggy: Yep. I ate enough. *Scooby-Doo: I wish we can have dessert. *Shaggy: Me too. Maybe like a chocolate chip cake or a blueberry ice cream. *Male Waiter: Hey guys, it seem that you ate fast. You love our food. *Shaggy: We sure do. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me and Shaggy want a dessert. *Male Waiter: A dessert? What kind of dessert? *Shaggy: A ice cream sundae. *Scooby-Doo: A banana split. *Male Waiter: Alrighty then. Bring in the sundae and banana split! *Male Chef: I got the sundae and banana split coming up. *Male Waiter: Here you go my friends. *Male Chef: *place the sundae and banana split on Scooby and Shaggy's table* *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Oh boy, ice cream! *eat the ice cream* *Male Waiter: You really love the ice cream, do you. *Shaggy: Yes. *Scooby-Doo: We never get too exhausted to eat all of that stuff. *Male Waiter: You ate that fast? *Shaggy: Yeah, i'm full. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Male Waiter: Are you ready to pay and go? *Shaggy: Yes. Here's the money. *Male Waiter: Thank you very much. *Shaggy: Oh yeah, i'm stuffed. *Scooby-Doo: Let's just go. *Shaggy: Right on Scooby. *Male Waiter: Man, now i have to clean all of this. (Back outside, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy leave the restaurant to see their friends) *Shaggy: We're back. *Fred: Hey guys. *Velma: How's the restaurant? *Scooby-Doo: Pretty good. *Shaggy: Man, i ate like crazy. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Velma: Wow, you guys are fast. *Fred: Oh well, we're ready to go. *Shaggy: Yeah, we got a lot of things to do. *Daphne: Let's pack up and we're good to go. *Velma: Not a problem. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby Doo! (The gang enter the Mystery Machine to pack all of their stuff and get ready to go) *Shaggy: Are you ready? *Fred: Yes. Let's roll. *Shaggy: *drive the car* Alright, time to get a few things started. *Scooby-Doo: Woo hoo. *Velma: Where are we going first? *Shaggy: We have a lot to discover. There's a mystery on the loose and we can't help it, right? *Fred: Yeah. It may be a crime or something. *Shaggy: Eek! I hate crimes. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Velma: Jinkies. Every day, we have to look over these footprints and take off the monsters' mask for the culprit to find out. *Shaggy: Yeah, very scary. *Scooby-Doo: Yikes! *Fred: We wouldn't go around a crime chase. *Shaggy: Uh huh, real bad. *Fred: Is there any missions to do lately? *Daphne: Well, we got many on the loose. *Shaggy: We better keep looking for every crime around. (A phone is ringing) *Shaggy: The phone is ringing you guys. Mind as well answer it? *Fred: I'll answer them. *answer the phone* Hello? *Museum Manager: Mystery Machine, glad i'm here to answer for today. There's a mystery crime at the museum. You guys better go quickly to stop that crime. *Fred: Another crime chase? Not a problem. *Shaggy: Another crime mystery?! *Scooby-Doo: Eek! I'm scared. *Fred: Okay guys, to the museum. *Velma: Let's go. (At the museum, the Mystery Machine gang arrives as they get off the van to meet the manager) *Museum Manager: Thank god, you guys are here. *Fred: Yep, we all came. *Museum Manager: You guys are the Mystery Machine people. *Shaggy: Sure we are. *Scooby-Doo: He he he he he. *Museum Manager: There is a ghost on the dinosaur exhibit. You guys are the only ones that can stop the crime chase. *Shaggy: We will sir. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah. He he he. *Museum Manager: Go ahead my friends. Stop that crime chasing monster inside. *Fred: We will. *Velma: Jinkies. Let's go stop that monster. (Inside of the museum in the dinosaur exhibit) *Fred: Okay guys, try to find and look for that monster somewhere. *Shaggy: I hope it's not crawling through the dinosaur bones. *Scooby-Doo: Eek! Scary. *Shaggy: Don't worry Scooby, all the dinosaurs have been extinct. *Scooby-Doo: Ahhh. *Velma: I see footprints. One of them must be wearing a costume. *Fred: The clues have been found. *Daphne: Look like a mystery have been found. (The monster crawl into the room) *Shaggy: What was that? *Scooby-Doo: It...it....it...it....it...it...it. *Shaggy: It what? *Scooby-Doo: THAT! *Shaggy: Ahh! Monster! *Ghost Monster: *roar* *Fred: The monster is on the loose! *Velma: Jinkies! Run! (The "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" theme song plays as the gang run from the ghost monster) *Shaggy: Hold me Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Right in! *hop on Shaggy* *Shaggy: Let's get outta here! *Scooby-Doo: Right at it. *Fred: Keep tracking the ghost down. It's getting away. *Shaggy: We're on our way. *Scooby-Doo: The ghost is this way! *Velma: Over here! *Daphne: It's going left. *Scooby-Doo: Get that ghost! *Shaggy: It's a museum chase going on. (The ghost monster fly around the place as Fred and Velma try to chase after the ghost) *Fred: Come back here! *Velma: Don't even think about escaping. *Fred: This ghost monster is going right. *Velma: Now we gotta capture it before it go away. *Fred: Someone must be inside that costume. *Velma: We should take the mask off to see who's trying to trick this place apart. *Fred: I think that's a great idea. *Velma: That ghost is trying to run off with his sheet. *Fred: He's flying everywhere! *Velma: Better catch it before it run off. (Scooby-Doo and Shaggy use their bones to look for the ghost monster) *Shaggy: Here ghosty ghosty. *Scooby-Doo: Come out, come out whatever you are. *Shaggy: I have something for you. *Scooby-Doo: You want a bone? *throw the bone on the floor* Go grab it! *Ghost Monster: *sniff on the bone* *Shaggy: He's sniffing it. *Fred: Shaggy, go grab the ghost. *Shaggy: You got it. *jump and tries to catch the ghost* *Ghost Monster: *fly off* *Shaggy: Zoinks, i miss. *Fred: It got away! *Scooby-Doo: Catch the ghost! *Shaggy: Come back here you ghost! *Fred: It's getting away. *Scooby-Doo: *bark and chase the ghost monster* *Shaggy: Wait for us Scooby. *Velma: Follow the ghost! *Daphne: Don't let it get away! *Velma: Jinkies! We better catch up with that dog. (Scooby-Doo is chasing the ghost monster all over the museum) *Scooby-Doo: Get back here! *Shaggy: Don't worry, i got the net! *Daphne: Try to catch it now. *Shaggy: I'm on my way. *Fred: Chase the ghost now! *Shaggy: I'm gonna catch it! Come back here you ghost! *Scooby-Doo: *bark* *Velma: The ghost is going right. *Shaggy: Don't worry, i got the ghost! *Fred: Hurry up, it's gonna get away in just a second. *Shaggy: *catch the ghost monster with his net* I got it! I got the ghost! *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! *Fred: You did it Shaggy. You got the ghost. *Shaggy: Sure i did. The ghost is in trouble this time. (The background song end and the ghost monster is in the chair of the museum hallway) *Shaggy: Hey manager, i caught the ghost this time. *Museum Manager: Well well well. You finally suited yourselves to capture that trickster. *Shaggy: Yep we did. Look like we're going to get paid and have Scooby eat all the Scooby Snacks he want. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, Scooby Snacks. *Museum Manager: I wonder who's behind that mask? *Velma: And it's *take off the ghost costume to reveal the man boss* huh? Who is that? *Museum Manager: Boss? *Museum Boss: Grrrr, i wanted to make those teenagers go away from making fun of my art area. *Museum Manager: It was you the whole time. You almost scare the museum to death. *Museum Boss: Whatever you say my friend. The Mystery Machine gang came back to scare off my bears. *Fred: We sure did. Almost trying to cause a lot of trouble. *Museum Boss: Don't even think about it. *Museum Manager: Oh well, look like you guys are getting paid. *Daphne: Alright, look like we got some cash. *Fred: Oh yeah, money. *Museum Manager: Lucky children. *Shaggy: We're not children, we're adults. *Museum Boss: Adults, whatever. *Museum Manager: Okay, let's un-tie him so we can get back to work. *Fred: Right at your service. *un-tie the museum boss* *Museum Boss: Today is not my lucky day. *Museum Manager: Okay boss, let's go back to work and no more Halloween parties for a while. *Museum Boss: *take off his ghost costume* Whatever, let's go. *Shaggy: Okay, back to the van. *Museum Manager: Wait, your cash. *Shaggy: Oh, we forgot the dollars. *Museum Manager: *give a cash of dollars to Shaggy* Here you go. Thanks for the help in need. *Shaggy: You are welcome. *Fred: Shaggy come on, we're going to be late for our next task. *Shaggy: I'm coming. Thanks again you guys. I hope we meet again. *Museum Manager: So long my friends. *Shaggy: *get on the van* Thank you for saving room for me. *Fred: Let's roll. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! *Fred: *drive the van somewhere* *Museum Manager: Okay boss, let's clean the museum up. *Museum Boss: Fine. Have it your way. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Mumble: How is the universe? *Esequiel: This universe is not that bad. Look perfect to me. *Mumble: How strange it is. *Esequiel: I thought you guys suffer from aliens after all those years of saving the world from the fishes going away. *Mumble: Who you asking? *Esequiel: I think we should invite some friends over and talk about this situation. Come on. We're going to need a lot of friends. *Mumble: I'll be telling. It's a big new world out there. *Esequiel: We'll be telling Josesito about this. (Outside of Paulet Island in the beach where Josesito, the elders and the penguins are) *Josesito: Hey guys, mind as well pass out the fishes? *Elder 1: Sure. No problem at all. *Elder 2: It will be breakfast for everyone. *Elder 3: Fishes, fishes. Get those fishes here. *Elder 4: Fresh from the plate, outta the sea. *Josesito: Wow, these guys are going to like the fishes we catch. *Mumble: Hey Josesito. *Josesito: Oh, hey Mumble and Esequiel. Hope you're stopping by to grab a fish. *Esequiel: No need. We need to go. *Josesito: Where are we going? *Esequiel: We have a big task to do. We just located another dimension with that strange penguin furry monster that ate the people from the Forbidden Shore last night. It open up portals to worlds beyond. *Josesito: This penguin furry monster open up worlds? I thought penguins have feathers. *Esequiel: I know. Get on to my rocket ship. We're going to need a lot of people together. *Josesito: We gotta blast. Elders, take care. *Elder 1: Good luck leader. We'll save some leftovers for you. *Josesito: Take care my friends. We gotta go. *Elder 2: Alright. I hope you come back soon. *Esequiel: Come to my garage you guys. I have my rocket ship all set up. (At Esequiel's garage, Mumble and Josesito look for some items while Esequiel get the rocket ship ready) *Esequiel: Alright boys, i got the rocket ship ready and get everything you needed. *Mumble: I'm taking this flashlight. *Josesito: I brought my radar with me. *Esequiel: Hop along boys. It's going to be a bumpy ride. *Mumble: Like a water slide. *Josesito: Yippie and let's go to Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Wait up man. *Esequiel: Okie dokie, now let's ride. (Mumble, Josesito and Esequiel are in the rocket ship as Esequiel start to ride on the rocket ship and blast off to Adelie-Land. At Adelie-Land, the Adelie Amigos are playing a game of Duck Duck Skua with Carmen.) *Ramón: Duck, duck, duck, duck, *tap Raul* Skua! *Raul: I'm going to get you. *Ramón: No way you can't chase me. *Raul: *touch Ramón* Got you! *Ramón: Awww man, you got me. *Raul: Oh yeah. Now i'm in. *Ramón: Go ahead. Touch all the penguins you want. *Nestor: Raul is in. *Rinaldo: Who's going to get chased? *Lombardo: Not me. *Carmen: It wouldn't be me at first. *Raul: I thought i was it. *Ramón: Go ahead, what are you waiting for? *sit down with Lombardo and Rinaldo* *Raul: Fine. I'll go. (In the skies, Esequiel is riding on his rocket ship with Mumble and Josesito) *Mumble: How long is Adelie-Land is going to take us in? *Esequiel: We are almost there. I'm pretty sure we have enough room for our friends to fit in since i bulit a new rocket ship every year. *Josesito: You have a compass? *Esequiel: Yes. It locates where were going. *Mumble: Whoop, there it is. Adelie-Land. *Esequiel: Here we go again with a bunch of friend pick-ups. (Esequiel, Mumble and Josesito arrive at Adelie-Land by landing the rocket ship to the beach side) *Esequiel: Hello my friends! *Raul: Duck, huh? *Rinaldo: Huh what? You're suppose to say skua. *Raul: Look! Esequiel is here! *Ramón: Oh boy, Esequiel is in the house. *Carmen: Come on and let's go greet him with Josesito and Mumble. *Mumble: Hiya. *Josesito: Man, we haven't talk for a while. *Nestor: Hi tallboy. *Rinaldo: Looking good. *Esequiel: Hey hey hey, i'm not here for a tickle torment test. I wanna to pick you guys up. *Carmen: So you wanted to pick us all up? All of Adelie-Land? *Esequiel: No. Just the friends i wanted to get and what i really want on my team. *Raul: Could it be a alien resource problem? *Nestor: A mental problem in one of the labs? *Esequiel: No. I have a secret. I'm going to need you guys to come. *Lovelace: Well well well, if it isn't my man Esequiel. *Esequiel: Lovelace? *Sven: Hello old boy, i didn't know you have a bigger rocket ship than before. *Esequiel: It's in the size of a weddell seal. *Hugh: Seriously? Who likes a weddell seal nowadays? *Esequiel: Uh? *Mumble: It's just a fact or opinion Esequiel. We're not going to hurt you. *Esequiel: You ask me for nothing. *Hugh: Nah, i'm going to eat some lobster. *Lovelace: Have a nice day my friends. *Sven: Let's go feast on the crabs. They taste like shrimps. *Ramón: Let's get in. *get in along with his mate Carmen and his amigos* *Esequiel: Whoa, hold it. *Mumble: That's enough room left. *Raul: What? *Nestor: We just wanted to have some fun. *Lombardo: Oh boys just wanna have fun. *Josesito: Hey! You guys have a woman in here. *Carmen: You guys have a problem with personal space? *Mumble: Uh? *Josesito: Uh? *Nestor: Uh? *Rinaldo: Uh....shut up. Now get going. *Esequiel: Fine. You guys are acting greedy like a grumpy bear. Cape Adare is our next stop. Let's fly! *move the rocket ship and fly to Cape Adare* (At Cape Adare, Angelo, Estefan and Enrique are bringing in a pack of fish to a pile on a camp site set up by their own group of friends) *Angelo: Bon Appétit. *Raphael: Ah, food. *Amigos: Food is yummy. *Estefan: We went fishing for so long and all we got is some fish for you guys. *Estevan: Man, i'm hungry. *Elian: Now i want to eat this bad boy up. *Enrique: Whatever you say boys, dig in. (Raphael, Amigos, Estevan and Elian eat the fishes in the pile as Angelo, Estefan and Enrique join in) *Angelo: This stuff is good. *Estefan: Yeah, i feel like a little munchkin again. *Enrique: Whatever it takes to be a adelie penguin. *Angelo: I thought fish never tasted the same. *Estefan: Does fish has salt in it? *Enrique: It doesn't matter how it taste. It taste how it would taste. *Angelo: Not just that. It's either a fact or a opinion. *Raphael: Eating them make me wanna be a diving champion again! *Amigos: The eyes look like goggles. *Elian: I thought it tasted like a gummy. *Estevan: Me too. *Angelo: And that's how we called it teamwork. (Esequiel and the gang arrives from the rocket ship by landing in the ground) *Angelo: What is that? *Estefan: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Hiya. Long time no see. *Angelo: Hey guys. *Ramón: What's up amigos friends? *Amigos: Good day to ya. *Raphael: Hey look, the tallboy is here. *Mumble: Sure i'm here. *Esequiel: This smells like camp. *Josesito: *eat the fish* Taste like camp food too. *Angelo: And i was a pretty good swimmer back then. *Raphael: I thought i was a diving champion. *Esequiel: Guys, come on. Hop in and we have a mission to do. *Estevan: What is this mission for? *Elian: A job interview? *Josesito: No. A mystery case to be solved. Get in. All of you. *Enrique: What? But we just set up camp here. *Esequiel: No time to ask. Now hop along. *Estefan: Fine. *Enrique: We're gonna go. *Josesito: Everyone in. *Nestor: Pack up! *Angelo: We don't have time. We're going right away. (Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael, Amigos, Estevan and Elian hop into the rocket ship) *Esequiel: Whoa, now that's a lot of penguins like a party bus. *Mumble: Let's launch to Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Off to home! (Esequiel fly the rocket ship home to Paulet Island as Montay walk into the camp site to see a lot of fish) *Montay: Oh boy, fish! *eat a pile of fish* *Roy: Hey, hey! What are you doing in their camp site? *Montay: Uh? *Roy: Get out of here and that's not your property! *Montay: Ahh! I'm caught! *run away* *Xever: What kind of a person is that? *Roy: He tried to eat fish off penguin homes since last year. I can feel it. *Xever: Silly old Montay. (Back at Paulet Island while the penguins are eating their fish in the beach, Esequiel is flying in the rocket ship and arrives back to his tickle lab by landing to the ground) *Esequiel: Home sweet lab. *Mumble: Welcome home buddy. *Angelo: Whoa. *Estefan: So this is your home? *Esequiel: Yeah. My lab is my house. *Enrique: What about a igloo? *Esequiel: The igloo count. Now come inside. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Mumble and the gang of adelies stand still as Esequiel tell the basics to his friends) *Esequiel: Okay guys, i know why you're all here for. You're all here to locate a secret dimension that we have never been to before. *Angelo: You took us all here? *Ramón: How come? *Carmen: Por favor. *Josesito: Guys, he's the teacher and he's suppose to teach us the basic things of learning. *Esequiel: Come on guys, i'm no information-based guy around here. I'm here to show you the dimension me and Mumble have discovered. *Estefan: *look at Mumble* You discovered this dimension? *Mumble: Yes. Esequiel, now explain to them. *Esequiel: There was this WereGuin Monster rampaging all over the universe we located in. It opened a portal to our dimension and ate two aliens searching in the Forbidden Shore last night. *Everyone: *shocked* *Esequiel: Guys. I'm not making this up. It's real. *Enrique: It can't be real. *Raphael: This is just like watching fake news on a poorly-based channel. *Esequiel: No. Watch this for me. I'm serious about this. *show the video on his laptop of the WereGuin Monster killing off the humans* *Mumble: Eww. *Carmen: Oh no. *Amigos: I can't watch. *Estevan: This is scary man. *Elian: Are you trying to hurt our childhoods by loving these alien beings? *Esequiel: No. We loved aliens and the aliens come to help us all most of the time. *Mumble: But i remember when the aliens took our fish. That was a big mistake to the community. *Raul: That's why we let you go and stop after the aliens from taking our fish. *Rinaldo: Yeah, it's already old news by now. *Ramón: Blah blah blah, i don't care about that anymore. *Lombardo: Me either. *Nestor: Don't you have something for us? *Esequiel: I'm going to this universe right away and find that WereGuin Monster. He's going to be stopped if he tries to go after our homes. *Angelo: And no more scary stories after all in the campfire. *Mumble: Ha ha, very funny. I'll take that as a complement. *Josesito: Heh heh heh, this take me back to my bullying days. *Esequiel: Hey. *Josesito: Sorry. My friends aren't like that anymore. *Esequiel: Get working. I have all the books you need to learn about universe going and monster catching. *Mumble: Me and Esequiel are going to track down that WereGuin Monster and save our homes in time. *Esequiel: Okie dokie Mumble, let's get us going to the next dimension. *open the portal to the next dimension* *Mumble: Alright. Another adventure awaits. *Esequiel: Let's rock and roll. (Mumble and Esequiel jump into the portal to the next world) *Josesito: Good luck- Wait, they left? Oh well, time to work. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions